The control of unwanted plants, particularly small trees such as mesquite and the like, in pasture areas is a significant problem over wide areas of the earth. Control by chemical sprays, frequent mowings and individual extractions have been utilized. Regardless of the devices and procedures heretofore used, there remains the problem of providing systems and procedures which are economically viable in the control of unwanted sprouts, small trees and the like from pasture areas.
Heretofore, various grubber units have been provided for use in connection with tractor-powered systems. For example, in the Tuttle patent, U.S. Pat. No. 2,734,290, a tree and stone grubber is disclosed in which the vertical lifting mechanism of a 3-point tractor hitch is utilized for removing stones and small trees. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 2,735,198 to Zogg et al., discloses a tractor-actuated grubbing implement for small trees and the like, with the vertical hoisting arrangement of a tractor hitch system being utilized.